sngfestivalenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sångfestivalen 2012
Sångfestivalen 2012 var den femte upplagan av Sångfestivalen. Martin Persson och Henrik Ström var programledare. Deltävling 1 - Kungälv *1. They Might Be Giants - I'm not coming in (Andra Chansen) *2. Loa Falkman - Symfonin (Plats 8) *3. DJ Tony feat. Magic Kinder - Friday Party (Till Final) *4. Loco Loco - Jump Jump Jump (Plats 7) *5. Holly Dolly - Dolly Song (Plats 6) *6. Känslogruppen - Känn en doft av kärleken (Andra Chansen) *7. Crazy Frog - Popcorn (Plats 5) *8. Neil Sedaka - Breaking up is hard to do (Till Final) Deltävling 2 - Göteborg Deltävling två sändes från Göteborg 2012-02-04. *1. Daphne Blake - Du är den enda (Till Final) *2. Peaches - Rosa helikopter (Plats 8) *3. Lemon Demon - Kitten is Angry (Plats 6) *4. Jack Nilsson - Dandyboy (Andra Chansen) *5. Kermit the Frog - Happy Feet (Till Final) *6. Napoleon XIV - They´re coming to take me away ha-ha! (Andra Chansen) *7. Hemliga Byrån - Jävla Ikea (Plats 5) *8. Da Möb - Hårdast av dom hårda (Plats 7) Deltävling 3 - Karlstad Deltävling 3 sändes från Karlstad 2012-02-11. *1. Generous Maria - All good things (must come to an end) (Till Final) *2. Yggiz - Pokemon Theme (Plats 6) *3. Kister - Piano Grej (Andra Chansen) *4. Alfred E. Neuman - It's a Super Spectacular Day (Till Final) *5. Flushugger Five - Potrzebie (Andra Chansen) *6. Smatterbandet - Fantomens brallor (Plats 7) *7. Britt-Erik - Äta farfars bajs (Plats 8) *8. Funtastic Power! - Occarina of Time (Plats 5) Deltävling 4 - Malmö Deltävling 4 sändes från Malmö 2012-02-18. *1. Grynet - Jag Skiter (Plats 8) *2. Night Ranger - Sister Christian (Till Final) *3. Schnappi - Schnappi (Plats 7) *4. Kramis - Kramissången (Plats 6) *5. Spökligan - Spökligan (Plats 5) *6. Laser Inc. - Fågeln Roger (Andra Chansen) *7. Beck - Beautiful Way (Andra Chansen) *8. The Rolling Stones - Start me Up (Till Final) Andra Chansen - Luleå *Duell 1: They might be giants vs. Laser Inc. (They Might Be Giants vidare) *Duell 2: Jack Nilsson vs. Flushugger Five (Jack Nilsson vidare) *Duell 3: Kister vs. Napoleon XIV (Napoleon vidare) *Duell 4: Beck vs. Känslogruppen (Beck vidare) *Semi 1: TMBG vs. Jack Nilsson (Jack Nilsson till final) *Semi 2: Napoleon vs. Beck (Beck till Final) *Int. Juryns val: Kister - Piano Grej *Tittarnas val: Smatterbandet - Fantomens brallor Finalen - Stockholm Startordning *1. DJ Tony feat. Magic Kinder - Friday Party *2. Alfred E. Neuman - It's a Super Spectacular Day *3. Beck - Beautiful Way *4. Kermit the Frog - Happy Feet *5. Daphne Blake - Du är den enda *6. Jack Nilsson - Dandyboy *7. Night Ranger - Sister Christian *8. The Rolling Stones - Start me up *9. Neil Sedaka - Breaking up is hard to do *10. Generous Maria - All good things (must come to an end) *11. Kister - Piano Grej *12. Smatterbandet - Fantomens brallor Slutording *1. DJ Tony feat. Magic Kinder *2. Daphne Blake *3. Alfred E. Neuman *4. Kister *5. Neil Sedaka *6. Beck *7. Jack Nilsson *8. Night Ranger *9. The Rolling Stones *10. Smatterbandet *11. Generous Maria *12. Kermit the Frog Kategori:Sångfestivaler